Metal Gear Solid 4 weapons
There are 69 weapons in Metal Gear Solid 4. All which are customizable from Drebin. This is the most amount of weapons usable in any of the games. Currently, there will be a smaller amount in Metal Gear Online. Pistols Operator The Springfield Armory Operator .45 is a semiautomatic handgun based on the 1911 design. It fires seven .45 ACP rounds. There is an accessory rail and the barrel is threaded. GSR The SIG Arms GSR .45 is another design based on the M1911. It is the standard issue side arm for most of the PMCs. Has an 8 round magazine firing .45 ACP and is only slightly shorter in range than the Operator. G18c A fully automatic variant of the ubiquitous Glock 17 handgun, it features an expanded 33 round clip to accommodate the high rate of fire. It fires 9x19mm Bullets at a rate of 1,100-1,200 RPM. Based off the Glock 18 design. During the Big Shell Incident, the Glock 18 was Fatman's weapon of choice. MK-2 The Ruger MK II is a rimfire pistol manufactured in the late 20th century. It is used as the tranquilizer pistol in Metal Gear Solid 4. Carries 10 shots of Anest. .22LR and must be re-cocked after every shot. Five Seven A semi-automatic handgun with a 20 round magazine, the FN Five-Seven fires the same armor penetrating 5.7x28mm Bullet as the FN P90. It is standard issue for FROGs. M1911 custom This gun has the same modifications as the gun Eva gave Big Boss during Operation: Snake Eater. Modifications * The feeding ramp has been polished to a mirror sheen, preventing feeding problems. * The slide has been replaced with a reinforced version. * The frame has been iron-welded and scraped down multiple times for maximum precision. * The trigger guard of the frame has been checkered to make it dig into the hand, preventing slipping. * The sight system has been replaced with a trilux 3-dot type for easier aiming. * The regular hammer has been replaced with a ring hammer. * The thumbs safety and the slide stop are extended to allow for more precise handling. * The base of the trigger guard has been whittled down, so the user can use a higher grip. * The trigger has been modified into a long type for easy finger access. * The magazine well has been widened to make it easier to put in a new magazine. * The magazine release button has been cut down low to make it harder to hit by mistake. * The mainspring housing has been changed to a flat type to increase grip. * Cocking serrations were added to the front part of the slide, assisting slide manipulation. * Grip was cut for CQC knife * Threaded barrel (not mentioned, but a threaded barrel is not standard among pistols) *M1911A1 Desert Eagle A large calibre gas-operated semi-automatic handgun firing .50AE rounds. Carries 7 rounds and is Meryl Silverburghs signature weapon in MGS1 and MGS4. Desert Eagle (long barrel variant) A modified Desert Eagle pistol with an added 10inch barrel and a small hunting scope which allows for easy target aquisition at range. PMM A Russian semi-automatic pistol firing 9x18mm Marakov, it is a more modernized version of the PM Makarov pistol used as the Soviet Union's primary sidearm to replace the TT-33 Tokarev after WW2. It holds 12 rounds in a double-stacked magazine as opposed to the PM's 8 round single stack. PSS A Russian specialty pistol with an integrated silencer that fires a specialized sealed cartridge, caliber 7.62x42mm that prevents smoke, noise or blast from escaping the barrel. The pistol was designed around 1980 for use in covert reconnaissance and assassinations and is still reportedly used by Spetsnaz, FSB, MVD and KGB units. Mk. 23 A semi-automatic .45 ACP handgun developed for the Special Forces SOCOM as an offensive combat pistol and was the basis for the H&K USP series of pistols. Equipped with a 12 round magazine and a Laser Aiming Module, it was Snake's signature weapon during the Shadow Moses Incident in Metal Gear Solid, as well as Raiden's during the Big Shell Incident in Metal Gear Solid 2. Race Gun The Race Gun is a semi-automatic .38 Super 1911 handgun modified for Competition shooting. Is able to fire ricochet bullets. There is very low recoil impulse and the race gun can be fired rapidly wihtout a significant loss in accuracy. Type 17 The Type 17 handgun is a locally produced Chinese copy of the German Mauser C96 handgun produced in the Shansi province. It fires the powerful .45 ACP round from an internal 10-round magazine loaded by a stripper clip. It's EVA's signature weapon in both Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid 4. Thor .45-70 The Thor .45-70 is a single-shot hunting pistol firing the large .45-70 round. It's frame is based on the M1911A1 .45. It is Liquid Ocelot's weapon of choice. Solar Gun A special solar powered gun that can be charged up to fire a devastating blow. It is the Solar Gun "Knight" used by the Vampire Hunter Aaron, from the Lunar Knights, a sequel to the Boktai series, set in an alternate time-line (not to be confused with the Gun Del Sol from the Boktai). When it hits it's target, the Solar Gun will also cause an item to be produced. Though it has infinite ammo, it has a limited magazine which must be charged by absorbing sunlight. When this is done, Snake raises the weapon into the air and shouts "Sunlight!". Submachine Guns MP5SD2 The Heckler & Koch MP5SD2 Sub-Machine Gun is a variant of MP5 fitted with an integrated suppressor, it was designed to be used by Special Forces and Law Enforcement for it's accuracy and rate of fire. Uses 9x19mm ammunition in 30 round magazines. MP7 The Heckler & Koch MP7 is a PDW (Personal Defence Weapon) firing armor penetrating 4.6x30mm rounds, it was designed to be used by Military Security and Vehicle Crews, however it is rather weak, despite the rather high penetration level. Carries a small 20 round magazine. P90 The P90 is a rapid fire sub machine gun firing armor piercing 5.7x28mm rounds. It carries a large 50 round magazine and was originally designed for Special Forces and Vehicle Crews. It is standard issue for the Haven Soldiers. MAC-10 The MAC-10 is a compact Sub-Machine Gun firing .45 ACP bullets from a 30 round magazine. It was designed to be used by Special Forces and Law Enforcement. Considered Obsolete by today's military standards. Vz. 83 The Vz. 83 is a Czechoslovakian Machine pistol firing 9x18mm from 20 round magazines. It is a variant of the Vz. 61 used by Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater. It is equipped with a Laser sight and was originally designed as a sidearm for Security forces, but it and it's variants have seen acceptance into the Czech Army as a personal side-arm for lower-ranking officers, vehicle crews and special forces personnel. Patriot The Patriot is an unlockable weapon earned when the Big Boss Emblem is collected. Originally owned by "The Boss" in MGS3, the Patriot is a rapid fire cut down M16 Assault Rifle with a 100 round drum magazine. The weapon has unlimited ammo due to the fact that the feeding mechanism is shaped like an infinity sign. Assault Rifles Mk.17 SCAR-Heavy Standard issue rifle for most PMCs in MGS4, the FN SCAR is a modern modular assault rifle marketed in a variety of calibers and sizes. Fires the 7.62x51mm round from a 20 round magazine. The actual in-game model is a Gen-II SCAR-H , it is noticeable by looking at the stock and flash hider. This weapon is also the standard issue rifle of the United States Special Operations Command, which includes the Navy SEALS, Green Berets, Force Recon, and Delta Force. XM8 The XM8 Assault Rifle is a 5.56x45mm assault rifle based partially on the German G36. It was originally a component of the XM29 Objective Individual Combat Weapon, though was made into a seperate infantry rifle once the XM29 was canceled. The XM8 was shelved in 2005, though it entered limited competition trials with other rifles such as the H&K 416, FN SCAR and the M4. As of 2014 in MGS4, it is the main service rifle of the United States Army and Marine Corps. It features a built in scope and one attachment point. AK102 Standard Issue rifle for most of the Militia forces. A variant of the AK-47 rifles, the AK-102 features a new sight system and improved ballistics. It fires 5.56x45mm rounds from a 30 round magazine and features one attachment point. The AK-102 is the successor to the original AK-101. The AK-102 is not as sophisticated as the other rifles in Metal Gear Solid 4. It's short barrel makes it inaccurate in sustained bursts and can cause the sight to jump to a great degree, and has a noticeable lack of attachment points. However, what it lacks in ease of use, it makes up for in abundance of spare ammunition, which usually is never further away than the next dead Militia/Rebel. Of which there are usually plenty. AN94 The AN94 is a modern Russian weapon that features an improved accuracy and sight system and fires the 5.45x39mm round. It's significantly lighter and more accurate than the AK-74 and was originally developed for Russian Army, but due to it's cost and complex operating system it has only been used by Russian Special Forces, the army continuing to use the AK-74M. It was standard issue for the Gurlkovich sentries during the Big Shell Incident. FAL Carbine The FAL Carbine is a Semi-Automatic Battle rifle firing the 7.62x51mm round from a 20 round magazine. It is a shortened variant of the Belgian FN-FAL Battle Rifle, which was introduced in 1953. It has been produced in a number of variants by over twenty nations and has seen service in many more. It was produced and used in mostly Non-Communist nations and organizations, with this and it's prevalence leading to the nickname "The right arm of the Free World." G3A3 A German select fire battle rifle firing the 7.62x51mm round from a 20 round magazine. The G3 was the standard issue rifle for West Germany during the Cold War, based on the Spanish CETME Modelo B, in turn based on a German design concept from WW2. It was replaced in the German army in 1997, but was exported to over 40 nations, many still using the rifle. It's action is the basis for the MP5, PSG-1 and HK21E, among others. It is similar to the FAL-Carbine, but it is larger and has the potential for fully automatic fire. This however comes at the price of extreme recoil due to the large caliber of the weapon. M4A1 Custom A shortened variant of the M16 Rifles used by the US Army. The M4 was originally developed to serve Special Forces units due to it's compact size. Another reason was that the M4, especially the M4 Custom was one of the most versatile weapons created. It featured five attachment points which include attachments such as Grenade Launchers, Underbarrel Shotguns, Handgrips, lasers, scopes and lights. It fires the 5.56x45mm round from a 30 round magazine. In Metal Gear Solid 4, Drebin gives Snake this weapon free of charge as an introductory offer. It is one of the most versatile weapons in the game, capable of mounting a wide range of attachments that can make it quickly suitable to just about any role required. The weapon is also secondary standard issue rifle for most PMC troops, with the SCAR-H as the usual standard. It can be seen used mainly by the Praying Mantis troops. Tanegashima Tanegashima is an umbrella term for muzzle-loading black powder smooth-bore weapons produced in Japan, typically arquebus. It is so named for the island of Tanegashima where it was told the Portuguese introduced firearms to the isolated nation. The Tanegashima utilized by Snake is a bonus weapon with mystical properties. It has a 33% chance to create a whirlwind that will suck up enemies and give out items all across the battlefield. Sniper Rifles M14EBR The M14EBR is a modernized version of the M14 battle-rifle that was first developed in the 1950's. Based on the action of the venerable M1 Garand semi-automatic rifle, the M14 fires a 7.62x51 NATO round in a 20-round magazine, and can be fired on full automatic. However, due to it's large round, it is nearly uncontrollable in full-auto. This was a major flaw during the close-quarters combat in the Vietnam War, and it was subsequently replaced in most front-line service units with the M16. However, the M14 continued to be the basis for the M21 and M25 designated marksman's rifles. The M14EBR is essentially an M14 receiver and barrel placed in a synthetic body with a telescopic stock, pistol grip, different front, multiple accessory rails and a larger flash suppressor. In Metal Gear Solid 4, it is used by the PMC's, primarily as a designated marksman's rifle. It is well rounded, and can serve as both a battle rifle and a sniper rifle. And while it has fully automatic capabilities, it will quickly become inaccurate. DSR-1 The German DSR-1 was manufactured as a Military and Law Enforcement Sharpshooter rifle. It has since been adopted by elite units such as Germany's elite counter-terrorism unit GSG-9. A bolt action rifle with a bullpup magazine arrangement, it is extremely powerful and fires the 7.62x67mm round from a 5 round magazine. SVD A Russian made semi-automatic designated marksmen's rifle firing the 7.62x54mm R round matched for accuracy from a 10 round magazine. It has excellent accuracy and power and was originally made for Russian Designated Marksmen. It has served in over twenty nations and a number of other armed organizations since it's introduction in 1963. M82A2 The Barret M82A2 is a variation of the M82A1 Anti Material Sniper rifle. A shoulder-mounted Bullpup weapon, the M82A2 fires the .50 BMG round from a 10 round magazine, it's offset with high recoil but has extreme range and does enough damage to puncture a car's engine block and shoot through thick concrete walls. It's large caliber also gives it a range of over a mile. In MGS4 it is one of the primary sniper rifles of the United States Armed Forces. Mosin Nagant A Russian-made battle rifle and sniper rifle that has been modified as a tranquilizer rifle. It fires special Tranq rounds from a 5 round magazine, it is accurate and powerful but it's bolt action gives it a slower rate of fire than semi-automatic weapons. Noted as the signature weapon of The End. VSS The VSS Vintorez (Thread Cutter) is a select-fire sniper's rifle featuring an integral suppressor. The VSS was intended to be used as a covert weapon from the start, and is chambered for the heavy, sub-sonic 9x39mm, capable of penetrating 8mm of steel at 100 yards with sufficient force to kill a soft target behind. Railgun A railgun uses electromagnetic rails instead of chemical propellants to fire solid projectiles; this allows the railgun to launch shells at extremely high velocities. A portable version is used by Fortune in Metal Gear Solid 2; however, man-portable railguns are entirely fictional and do not exist in real life. A larger, more plausible version was used by Metal Gear REX. While REX's designer originally intended it to shoot down nuclear missiles, it was refitted to fire nuclear warheads instead. There also appears to be one mounted on Crying Wolf's back, which also lowers into a sniping position for more ease while aiming as seen in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and appears to be the same model as that wielded by Fortune. You can get Crying Wolf's railgun in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots after you defeat her in Shadow Moses Island. Also Metal Gear GANDER from Metal Gear: Ghost Babel has two railguns similar to REX's railgun. Railguns are powerful weapons, with REX's capable of launching a stealth nuclear warhead into orbit without the assistance of chemical propellants. Machine Guns HK21E The HK21E is a German made light machine gun based on the G3 assault rifle firing the 7.62x51mm round. It carries 100 rounds on a disintegrating-link belt and is accurate and powerful for an MG. Unfortunately it's loses it's accuracy on prolonged bursts of fire so short bursts are recommended. Like all machine guns, Snake will start screaming when it is fired in a long burst. PKM A Russian General Purpose Machine Gun designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov firing 7.62x54mm R from a 100 round non-disintegrating belt held in a metal box magazine. While mostly inaccurate when fired in continuous bursts it is powerful and is more accurate in short, controlled bursts. MK.46 Mod 1 An American made Light Machine Gun and a modular variant of the M249 Machine Gun Platform used by the U.S Special Operations Command (SOCOM). It fires the 5.56x45mm round from a large 200 round belt. It has a high rate of fire but like other machine guns it loses accuracy when fired in long bursts. M60E4 The M60E4 is a fully automatic General Purpose Machine Gun based in part on the German MG-42 machine gun and FG-42 battle rifle and has been in United States Armed Forces since the 1940's. The M60E4 is the latest version and fires the 7.62x51mm round and features 200 round belts of ammunition. As such the M60E4 comes equipped with multiple attachment points allowing different items to be attached. It is used mainly as a squad-level machine gun for PMC troops. Shotguns Saiga-12 The Saiga-12 is a box magazine-fed semi-automatic 12-Guage combat shotgun developed by the arms division of Russian manufacturer Izhmash. It is based on the AK-47 and fires from a gas operating rotating bolt. It has an advantage over most shotguns in that it requires less time to load than a standard tube-magazine or double-barreled shotgun. Combat magazines hold 8 rounds. M870 Custom The Remington 870 shotgun is a widely popular pump-action 12 gauge shotgun, used by law enforcement and military organizations as well as civilian organizations. The military version features the ability to customize the weapon for a variety of mission roles. It features a bottom-loading side-ejecting tubular magazine that runs underneath the barrel and holds eight 12 gauge rounds. It is capable of firing a number of rounds ranging from buckshot to less-lethal bean-bag ammunition. The version seen in Metal Gear Solid 4 is highly customized, with a sawn-off barrel, a folding stock, an integral flash-light and an attachment rail along the top. An older version of this weapon was used by FOXHOUND soldiers in Metal Gear Solid : Portable Ops. Twin Barrel The Twin Barrel is a Double-Barrelled Side by Side Shotgun firing 12 Gauge shells and is modified into a sawn-off layout. It has had the barrels and stock cut to make it smaller and more concealable but it vastly reduces its range and has abysmal accuracy. However at close range it will inflict serious damage. The weapon only contains 2 shots and looks as though it was a Russian Baikel Hunting shotgun originally. Masterkey The Masterkey is a customization piece that can be installed under the main barrel of several assault rifles, such as the M4 Custom, to allow the player access to a shotgun without switching to a different weapon. The Masterkey, as it's name implies, is a specially modified Remington 870 shotgun intended to be used as a door-breaching tool. However, it is also an extremely powerful weapon when used in close quarters. When the Masterkey is installed in a weapon, R1 fires the main weapon, and R2 fires the Masterkey. It has an ammo capacity of 4 shells, and a primary drawback to using the Masterkey is that if both modes of the weapon are fired, it can increase the reload time by up to five seconds. Grenade Launchers MGL-140 The Milkor MGL-140 is a South African designed multi-shot grenade launcher first produced in 2005. It fires a multitude of 40mm projectiles ranging from high-explosive grenades to flares from a six-shot revolving chamber. Used by the United States Marine Corps under the designation M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher. In Metal Gear Solid 4, this is the weapon of choice for Raging Raven, and is acquired after she is defeated. XM25 The XM25 Individual Airburst Weapon System is a gas-operated multiple grenade launcher firing a 25mm grenade with programmable ammunition that can be set to detonate mid-air at a set distance using a target acquisition/fire control computer incorporated into the weapons sight. It is fed using a magazine in a bullpup configuration. Like the XM8, it was originally a component of the canceled XM29 Objective Individual Combat Weapon. GP-30 The GP-30 is a Russian muzzle-loading rifle-mounted single-shot grenade launcher that is an improved version of the GP-25 grenade launcher. Firing a 40mm caseless grenade, the GP-30 is mounted underneath the barrel of an assault rifle and fired as a secondary weapon. XM320 The XM320 is a modern breech-loading, single-shot grenade launcher designed by Heckler and Koch. It fires the standard NATO 40mm low velocity grenade. It is expected to replace the American M203 grenade launcher in NATO service, including the U.S Armed Forces. The XM320 is capable of both being used as an under-barrel grenade launcher and a stand-alone system, though in MGS4 it is only used as the former. Rocket Launchers RPG-7 The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made anti-armor weapon that was first produced in 1961. It fires a 40mm warhead from a reusable launch tube. It is used by the armed forces of over 40 nations as well as paramilitary, guerrilla and terrorist groups. Since it's introduction into the Soviet Army, several specialty warheads have been developed ranging from anti-personnel fragmentation to dual-warhead High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT). This was the weapon Big Boss used to destroy the Shagohod. M72A3 The M72A3 is an upgraded variant of the disposable M72 66mm Light Anti-Armor Weapon (LAW) first issued to the United States Military after the Korean War to replace the bazooka. It has been used by several other NATO countries including Canada and Turkey. It saw service in the Vietnam war as the United States' primary man-portable anti-armor weapon. After firing, the launch-tube can no-longer be reloaded and must be discarded. It was eventually replaced with the AT-4 in NATO use. It is seemingly one of the PMC soldiers main anti-tank weapons. FGM-148 Javelin The FGM-148 Javelin is a man-portable multi-use anti-armor guided missile in use by the United States Armed Forces as well as a few other nations such as Canada and Australia. It consists of a disposable launch-tube housed in a reusable Command Launch Unit that acts as the targeting component. Once an armored threat or hostile structure has been detected, the missile can be fired in "top attack mode" or a direct fire mode. In top attack mode, the missile launches straight into the air and then comes down onto the top of an armored vehicle, where the armor is not as thick. It's tandem warhead is designed to defeat Explosive Reactive Armor (ERA) and the missile can be used effectively against buildings and helicopters in direct fire mode. Widely used by PMC anti-armor troops. FIM-92A "Stinger" The FIM-92A "Stinger" is a MANPADS (Man-Portable Air-Defense System) firing a passive surface-to-air missile (SAM) developed in the United States and used by all U.S Armed Services as well as several other nations. It was first produced in 1981 and saw it's first service a year later in the Falklands war in the service of British Special Forces. Later, the CIA supplied 500 missiles to the Afghan Mujahideen guerrillas to use against invading Soviet forces and were used to great effect. The missile operates by passively tracking heat, typically produced by the engine exhaust of a jet or helicopter. It is a one-shot weapon, with the firing tube to be discarded once it is fired. The Stinger missile has been featured since the original Metal Gear Solid. Thrown explosives Petrobomb An improvised anti-personnel and anti-armor device, Petrobombs typically consist of a flammable liquid such as petrol with an equally flamable fuse such as a petrol-soaked rag contained within an object such as a bottle or jar. When the fuse is lit and the vessel is broken, the material spreads and burns. Also known as a "Molotov Cocktail/Bomb", originating with the Finns and named for Soviet Foreign Minister Vyacheslav Molotov during the Winter War. In Metal Gear Solid 4, the Petrobomb is used primarily by the Rebel/Militia forces. Snake can often get these by trading an item such as a Ration with members of the Rebel/Militia forces. Grenade A Fragmentation Grenade is an explosive device contained within a small hand-held casing, typically steel or plastic. Once the fuse is activated by pulling a pin and releasing a safety handle, the operator has 3-5 seconds to throw the grenade before it detonates, causing the casing to shatter and become high-velocity shrapnel that can kill or injure anyone in the blast radius. Stun Grenade A Stun Grenade, sometimes referred to as a "Flashbang" or NFDD (Noise and Flash Diversonary Device), is a hand-thrown less-leathal pyrotechnic device utilizing a metal-oxidant mix in a steel hexagonal tube with holes along it's sides to create the characteristic "Flash and Bang" while at the same time preventing the casing of the grenade to fragment. It is armed in a similar manner to a fragmentation grenade. They were originally developed for Britain's Special Air Service and have since been adopted by several military organizations and law-enforcement for the purposes of non-lethal room clearing. Smoke Grenade A Smoke Grenade is a multi-purpose pyrotechnic device that upon detonation produces a plume of smoke. Armed much like a standard fragmentation grenade, it can be used as a ground-to-ground/ground-to-air target marking device, target or landing zone marking or to screen unit movement. Different colors produce different effects. Chaff Grenade Chaff Grenades release chaff (small burning peices of metal) on detonation. Chaff is typically used by aircraft as a counter to radar-guided missiles. Once detonated, the pieces of highly radar-receptive chaff act as a decoy, drawing the missile into a false detonation. In the Metal Gear Solid series, Chaff Grenades act as an electronic warfare device, causing the radios, radar, cameras and other sensitive electronic sensory systems used by both enemies and the hero to go haywire and become useless. This hampers the enemies ability to detect the player, but also comes at the cost that it jams the players radar. The effect however is limited to a few seconds. White phosphorus A white phosphorus grenade acts both as a smoke-producing device and an incendiary device. In it's capacity as an incendiary device, it is used primarily as a weapon to destroy weapons and equipment. When detonated, the white phosphorus undergoes a chemical reaction to the oxygen in the air, producing burning flakes. These flakes can burn at several hundred degrees and can severely injure and kill any human targets caught in the blast. The only way to put it out is to either deprive it completely of oxygen or wait for it to burn out. Known in military short-hand as "WP" though the Vietnam-era nicknames "Will(ie) Pete" or "Will(ie) Peter" is occasionally used as well. Mines S.G. Mine In Metal Gear Solid 4, the S.G. Mine is a non-lethal alternative to the Claymore that dispenses sleeping gas in the area when triggered. Claymore An explosive anti-personal mine, with a proximity trigger. Walk in the selected area, and the mine explodes, with a shaped charge only taking out the proximity area. C4 A returning favorite to the Metal Gear Solid series. A plastic explosive, equipped with a remote control detonator. Can be applied to nearly all surfaces. Enemies, Walls, etc. S.G. Satchel A remote detonated canister of sleeping gas. Acts as the non-lethal alternative to C4. Useful for setting traps to catch enemies you don't want killed. Other Weapons Psycho Mantis Doll A doll that looks like Psycho Mantis. It is used by Screaming Mantis. It has psycokenetic powers over the living. It can be used both as a weapon to kill and as a method of shaking a body for items, though it only works on living bodies. The Sorrow Doll A doll that looks like The Sorrow. It is used by Screaming Mantis. It has power over the dead. It can be used to shake items from a dead body without having to approach it directly. Stun Knife '']] This is Old Snake's main knife. The Stun Knife has a built-in taser in the handle, allowing you to shock and incapacitate enemies and may also be used to deliver a fatal stab to enemy soldiers as well. See Also *Metal Gear Solid 4 Weapon Charts *Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:MGS4 weapons